Un amour couvert de sang
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Naruto est un jeune lycéen du lycée de Konoha. N'ayant jamais cru aux Vampires, il s'amuse à regarder toutes sortes de films d'horreurs regorgeant de monstres en tous genres dont des vampires. Seulement tout change lorsque l'une de ses camarades de classe est retrouvée morte dans la salle de sciences vidée de son sang. Tout porte alors à croire que les vampires sont réels...


Un amour couvert de sang

Résumé : Naruto est un jeune lycéen du lycée de Konoha. N'ayant jamais cru aux Vampires, il s'amuse à regarder toutes sortes de films d'horreurs regorgeant de monstres en tous genres dont des vampires. Seulement tout change lorsque l'une de ses camarades de classe est retrouvée morte dans la salle de sciences vidée de son sang. Tout porte alors à croire que les vampires sont réels... l'un d'entre eux, tout proche du jeune homme tente alors de s'emparer de lui mais pourquoi ?

Stark : Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ce résumé ?!

Moi : Bah quoi aniki ? C'est celui de mon nouveau one-shot sur Naruto.

Stark : C'est pas vrai me dis pas que tu vas jouer les romantiques version vampire avec du sang partout ?

Moi : Et pourquoi pas ?

Stark : Pour le sang ok, mais pour le romantisme, j'ai des doutes ….

Moi : Bravo, la confiance règne ! _

Stark : Mais tu peux y arriver ! J'ai hâte de lire ça d'ailleurs

Moi : Hum ok, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Stark : Vas-y frangine ! ^^

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la journée retenti.

Kiba : Hé Naruto, on va se regarder un bon film d'horreur chez moi ?

Naruto : Ok ! (se lève de sa chaise)

Sakura : Vous êtes vraiment nuls les garçons -_- '

Kiba : On t'a pas sonnée mademoiselle la première de la classe, on fait ce qui nous chante !

Naruto : (lève la main) Bien envoyé topes là!

Kiba : (frappe dans la main de Naruto) Yeah !

Sasuke : (soupire) Tu parles, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir la répartie.

Naruto : (le fusille du regard) On t'a pas demandé ton avis Uchiwa.

Sasuke : Hum...

Sasuke et Naruto étaient les totales opposés l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient bien entendu pas se sentir. Cela provoquait souvent des bagarres. Sasuke avait toutes les filles à ses pieds ce qui le laissait totalement indifférent quant à Naruto, il était le bagarreur le plus redouté de tout l'établissement si bien que personne n'osait le défier pas même les profs. Sasuke nullement impressionné se contentait de l'ignorer la plupart du temps et le blond était le seul qui ait assez de cran pour lui tenir tête car le jeune Uchiwa étant d'une famille puissante tout le monde le traitait comme un roi ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune Uzumaqui. La rivalité qui existait entre eux rendait les heures de cours assez électriques voire parfois explosives. Naruto quitta la salle de classe accompagné de Kiba et ils se rendirent chez lui afin de regarder quelques films d'horreur.

Le lendemain, tout le lycée était en émoi lorsque Naruto et Kiba arrivèrent. Hinata, la meilleure amie de Naruto pour laquelle Kiba avait un faible vient à leur rencontre, elle semblait catastrophée.

Naruto : Hinata ! Que se passe-t-il bon sang !

Hinata : Kin a été retrouvée morte dans la salle de sciences !

Kiba : Quoi ?! Kin, la fille qui est dans notre classe ? Celle qui joue trop bien de la flûte ?!

Hinata : Oui ! Le concierge la trouvée morte dans la salle de sciences alors qu'il nettoyait !

La jeune fille tremblait de partout et avait les larmes aux yeux. Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

Hinata : Elle … elle a été vidée de son sang !

Muets de stupeur, les deux garçons se regardèrent en pensant la même chose. Un vampire avait apposé la marque de ses crocs dans les murs du lycée. Tous les élèves et les professeurs se mirent alors à porter une croix pour se protéger mais Naruto restait suspicieux quant à l'existence des vampires. Il portait une croix uniquement pour rassurer Hinata qui l'avait suppliée d'en porter une mais toutes ces précautions et ces discutions sur ces monstres de la nuit buveurs de sang l'agaçaient au plus haut point bien qu'il ne dise rien. Un seul élève ne portait pas de croix autour de son cou et c'était Sasuke.

Naruto : (pense) Ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là avec ses grands airs !

Ayant soudainement besoin de quitter la salle de cours, Naruto se leva et partit sous les yeux écarquillés de ses camarades de classe et du professeur qui ne tenta même pas de le retenir. Sasuke le suivit des yeux et un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

Naruto franchi la porte de l'église, prit un cierge et le posa sur un socle prévu à cet effet. Il sortit une allumette de sa poche, la frotta et alluma le cierge. La petite flamme brillait faiblement et Naruto la contempla quelques minutes avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir de l'édifice. Alors qu'il arrivait près de la porte, il vit une silhouette adossée à un mur et c'était Sasuke qui le regardait avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Sasuke : C'est plutôt étonnant de te voir ici.

Naruto : Je te retourne l'observation Uchiwa. Tu n'es pas croyant à ce que je sache.

Sasuke : Mais toi non plus à ce que je sais. Alors que fais-tu ici ?

Naruto : Je viens juste allumer un cierge pour celle qui s'est faite assassiner étant donné qu'elle était dans notre classe.

Il passa près de Sasuke dont le sourire s'allongea.

Sasuke : Crois-tu à l'existence des vampires ?

Naruto : (s'arrête et se tourne vers lui) Bien sûr que non. Ce ne sont que des créatures imaginaires.

Sasuke : En es-tu certain … Naruto ?

Naruto : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sasuke claqua des doigts, les portes se fermèrent et les chandelles s'allumèrent seules. La peur se fit ressentir dans le cœur et l'esprit de Naruto. Sasuke lui fit face en gardant son sinistre sourire qui laissa le blond muet de stupeur. Des crocs immaculés dépassaient de ses lèvres.

Sasuke : Tu crois toujours que les vampires ne sont qu'une légende ?

Naruto recula d'un pas en agrippant la croix qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Sasuke : (s'approche de lui) Ce que tu crois savoir sur nous n'est que pure légende.

Il finit par acculer Naruto à la porte en bois et plaça ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête lui coupant ainsi toute fuite. En le regardant comme un prédateur regarde une proie, il rapprocha sa bouche de la gorge de Naruto et effleura sa peau du bout de ses crocs. Mais il s'écarta un peu.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas très agréable dans cette position, cette stupide croix que tu portes me gêne.

Il arracha la croix du cou de Naruto et la jeta au loin. Avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la joue de Naruto qui se mit à trembler devant les yeux écarlates de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto : C'est toi qui …

Sasuke : Oui, je l'ai tuée mais ma faim est loin d'être apaisée.

Naruto : Alors … sa vie ne t'as pas suffit ?!

Sasuke : Non pas du tout.

Naruto : Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Sasuke : Peut-être … son sang était pauvre et souillé. Il me faut le sang d'un être n'ayant commis aucun «péché».

Naruto : Comment ça aucun péché ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener vers l'autel, Naruto se débattit pour lui échapper mais en vain, Sasuke n'étant pas humain, il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il l'allongea le blond sur l'autel et l'empêcha de bouger grâce à ses pupilles de sang.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

Sasuke : Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment …

Sur ces mots, il plongea ses crocs dans la gorge de l'adolescent qui poussa un cri déchirant en tentant de le repousser de toutes ses forces sans y parvenir. Naruto finit par s'évanouir et Sasuke retira lentement ses crocs de sa gorge les lèvres et le cou tâchés de rouge, il prit le pouls de sa proie et fut satisfait de savoir que le blond était toujours vivant mais anémié. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue

Sasuke : Maintenant tu es à moi... Itachi, que viens-tu faire dans les parages ?

Itachi : (apparaît derrière son frère cadet) M'assurer que tu ne fais pas trop de grabuge petit frère. (Voit Naruto) Oh, voilà un beau jeune homme, est-il encore vivant après ta morsure ?

Sasuke : Oui, de plus ma faim est apaisée.

Itachi : Une perle rare donc … tu ferais mieux de te l'enchaîner... maintenant que tu l'as mordu d'autres le voudront.

Sasuke : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà mon plan. Et puis il m'appartient, il est donc hors de question qu'il m'échappe.

Itachi : Je te reconnais bien là Sasuke.

Un sourire naquit de nouveau sur les lèvres ensanglantées du jeune vampire qui prit Naruto dans ses bras et se téléporta dans le cachot de son appartement se trouvant à proximité du lycée. Il posa délicatement sa victime sur le sol, lui enchaîna les poignets et les chevilles avant de lécher la marque que ses crocs avaient laissées dans la peau légèrement bronzée de son prisonnier avant de sortir de la pièce pour ajouter quelques précautions indispensables pour les événements à venir.

Au bout d'un long moment, Naruto se réveilla. La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre et glaciale, il était donc certain qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'église. Il tenta de se lever mais des bruits de métal et une insupportable douleur à la gorge le fit grimacer. Il réalisa qu'il était enchaîné. La porte s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter, Sasuke se tenait dans l'encadrement avec un chandelier à la main. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du blond avec un sinistre sourire aux lèvres dévoilant ses crocs qui firent frissonner le lycéen. Le vampire s'agenouilla près de lui et posa le chandelier par terre en le regardant sans rien dire. La faible lumière dégagée par les bougies éclairait son visage très pâle et montrèrent à Naruto de magnifiques yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Le jeune homme ne put détacher ses orbes bleues de celles de son geôlier qui finit par rapprocher son visage du sien.

Sasuke : Tu es enfin réveillé.

Naruto : Où suis-je ?

Sasuke : Dans un cachot, chez moi.

Naruto : Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Parce que j'y t'ai emmené.

Naruto : J'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Sasuke : (pose sa main sur la marque de sa morsure) Parce que tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Naruto : Et puis quoi encore ?! Un individu ne peut pas en posséder un autre !

Sasuke : Tu oublies que je n'appartiens pas à votre monde alors... vos lois ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Donc tu m'appartiens.

Naruto : Dans tes rêves !

Sasuke : (fronce les sourcils) Je n'aime pas que l'on me contredise.

Naruto : Pas de bol parce que c'est dans ma nature !

Sasuke : Je vois …

Le ténébreux retira sa main et replongea ses crocs dans la morsure encore vive. Naruto cria et se sentant mal, il arrêta de se débattre à la satisfaction du vampire qui stoppa sa torture en retirant ses crocs de sa gorge.

Sasuke : Tiens-toi tranquille chaton, n'oublies pas que tu es un humain.

Naruto : C'est quoi le rapport ?

Sasuke : Oh c'est pourtant la seule chose qui est vraie dans tes films d'horreur. Un humain est bien plus fragile qu'un vampire. (Lui caresse le cou) Si je le voulais, je pourrai te tuer avec le seul effleurement de mes crocs.

Naruto : Ah oui et bien fais-le alors.

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : (approche ses lèvres de son oreille) Parce que tu es ma vie.

Naruto : Ta vie ?! Comment ça ?

Sasuke : Je t'expliquerai ça toute à l'heure.

Il lui retira les chaînes et le prit dans ses bras. Trop affaibli pour faire quoi que ce soit, le blond laissa faire en calant sa tête contre l'épaule du vampire. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Sasuke allongea Naruto sur le lit avec une grande délicatesse avant le couvrir et de commencer à nettoyer tout le sang tachant son cou avec un mouchoir humide. La douceur dont il faisait preuve déconcerta Naruto qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Lorsque Sasuke eut fini, il se redressa et tourna le dos au blond qui saisit sa manche.

Sasuke : Qui y a-t-il chaton ?

Naruto : Tu me dois des explications non ?

Sasuke : C'est vrai. (S'assoit sur le bord du lit) Que veux-tu savoir ?

Naruto : Qu'as-tu voulus dire par «commit aucun péché» ?

Sasuke : Il existe 7 péchés capitaux et lorsque vous, les humains commettez un ou plusieurs de ces péchés, votre sang devient noir et s'appauvrit.

Naruto : Alors, Kin avait commis l'un de ces péchés capitaux ?

Sasuke : Six pour être précis, voilà pourquoi son sang étant presque noir, il était si pauvre que je l'aie tuée. Les êtres n'ayant commis aucun de ces péchés sont extrêmement rares de nos jours …

Naruto : Alors si j'ai pigé, toi et les autres vampires pour être forts, vous recherchez des humains qui n'ont commis aucun des 7 péchés capitaux, c'est bien ça ?

Sasuke : Exactement chaton et tu es l'un de ces rares humains. (Se rapproche de lui et caresse sa joue) Et maintenant, toi et ton précieux sang m'appartenez.

Naruto : Je ne suis pas ton objet ! Et je ne te donnerai pas ma force vitale comme ça juste parce que tu en as envie !

Sasuke mit ses mains sur les épaules du lycéen et le plaqua sur le lit avant d'écarter la chemise de celui-ci afin de libérer son épaule du tissu avant de plonger ses crocs dans la peau légèrement bronzée.

Naruto : (se débat) Arrêtes ça !

Sasuke retira brusquement ses crocs de l'épaule de sa proie et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en ôter le sang.

Sasuke : Cela t'agace n'est-ce pas ? D'être aussi impuissant face à moi ?

Naruto se redressa et gifla le ténébreux en le fusillant du regard.

Naruto : Tes morsures s'arrêtent là !

Sasuke : Dans la position où tu es, tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? Moi, je ne crois pas.

Naruto : Ah oui ?

Sasuke : Je peux te tuer si je le décide... mais, je peux tout aussi bien te forcer à te plier à ma volonté.

Naruto : Et comment ?

Sasuke : Tous les vampires, les plus puissants possèdent des pouvoirs spéciaux. Surtout ceux issus de familles aussi anciennes de la mienne.

Naruto : Fais-le alors.

Sasuke : Ne tentes pas le diable, mon adorable chaton mais puisque tu sembles peu disposé à m'obéir... (Yeux devenant écarlates) Allonges-toi et laisses-moi une totale ouverture sur ta gorge.

Naruto sentit alors son corps bouger tout seul. Il s'allongea et inclina la tête sur l'oreiller de façon à laisser à Sasuke, un accès total à sa gorge. Bien que sa volonté lui hurlait de résister, le corps de Naruto ne réagit pas et resta immobile. Sasuke se pencha vers la gorge découverte du blond et l'effleura de ses crocs une nouvelle fois avant de sourire.

Sasuke : (murmure) Tu es fragile, un être comme toi peut si facilement se briser...

Il passa sa langue le long de la carotide de sa proie qu'il sentit frissonner avant de planter ses crocs dans la chair et de boire le liquide si convoité. Affaibli et incapable de se libérer de l'emprise de Sasuke sur son corps, Naruto ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris. Cependant, des larmes de douleur se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il arrive à les retenir, les crocs de son geôlier plantés dans sa gorge le brûlaient le faisant souffrir le martyr. Lorsque Sasuke retira ses crocs, il regarda le visage du lycéen et fut bien plus que choqué par les larmes et l'expression de souffrance sur le visage de celui-ci. Le cœur soudain serré par le remord, le vampire posa sa main sur les marques de morsures qu'il lui avait infligées et les guéries puis il sécha les larmes du blond de ses lèvres glaciales. Naruto, sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau tressaillit mais le laissa faire sans chercher à le repousser. Sasuke se redressa et lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de se lever et d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke : Dorénavant, tu seras ici chez toi. Tu resteras ici, auprès de moi.

Naruto : Hors de question !

Sasuke : Je ne te laisse pas le choix chaton. Il n'y a qu'ici que tu es en sécurité.

Naruto : Comment ça en sécurité ?

Sasuke : Maintenant que je t'ai mordu, tu es ma vie.

Naruto : Expliques-toi !

Sasuke revient s'assoie sur le bord du lit et le regarda de ses yeux d'ébène.

Sasuke : Lorsqu'un vampire mord un humain, celui-ci ou celle-ci devient sa vie ou comme vous dites son compagnon ou sa compagne. Pour tuer ou faire souffrir un vampire, il suffit de s'en prendre à sa vie. Voilà pourquoi, je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici.

Naruto : Je refuse d'être ta vie ! Rends-moi ma liberté !

Sasuke : Impossible. Si je te laisse sortir, d'autres vampires beaucoup moins gentils que moi tenterons soit de s'emparer de toi soit de te tuer et dans les deux cas, j'en mourais.

Naruto se figea comme si il avait reçu une gifle ! Le vampire qui lui racontait tout ça d'un ton détaché avait une telle expression mêlée de différents sentiments que le jeune lycéen eut envie de faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence envers cette créature. Il se redressa en position assise et après avoir hésité, posa sa main sur la joue froide du ténébreux qui le regarda étonné par son geste mais au lieu de repousser son touché, posa sa main sur celle du blond afin de prolonger ce doux contact entre leurs peaux. Soudain le ventre de Naruto émit un gargouillis qui le fit rougir et amusa le vampire qui claqua des doigts faisant apparaître un bol de ramen sur les genoux de sa vie.

Naruto : O_O

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre de trucs !

Sasuke : (sourire) Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi et il ne tient qu'à toi d'en découvrir plus... Aller manges, avec tout le sang que je t'ai pris tu dois être affamé...

Naruto : A fond ! Itadakimasu ! (Bon appétit pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)

Sasuke regarda le jeune lycéen manger ses ramen avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Naruto regarda Sasuke.

Sasuke : Ça t'a plu ?

Naruto : Beaucoup... Merci.

Sasuke : De rien. Vas prendre une douche.

Naruto esquissa et suivit Sasuke hors de la chambre jusque dans la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche froide et retira le sang qui tachait sa peau bronzée. Puis il revêtit le kimono orange que Sasuke avait préparé pour lui puis il sortit de la salle de bain et revient vers la chambre. Il trouva Sasuke en train de regarder par la fenêtre, Naruto resta un moment à l'admirer. Les cheveux du vampire semblaient avoir de beaux reflets bleutés et son visage pale semblait bien plus doux à la lueur des étoiles qu'à celle des chandeliers de l'église où il l'avait mordu pour la première fois. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne le trouvait pas sans charmes. Détournant son regard du vampire, le blond s'allongea dans le lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Sasuke se détourna de son observation du ciel et retira sa veste, dévoilant ainsi son torse pale mais parfait, il la balança sur le fauteuil se trouvant près de la cheminé et s'allongea dans le lit à côté de Naruto qui sentant la main glacée de son geôlier sur sa taille sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que -

Sasuke : (pose un doigt sur ses lèvres) Chut. Je reste auprès de toi et tu n'as pas à discuter.

Naruto : Mais dormir avec toi... Hors de question !

Sasuke : (sourire) Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Naruto : (rougit) Non !

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi refuses-tu que je dorme auprès de toi ?

Naruto : (encore plus rouge) Je... Euh...

Sasuke : Je vois... (Approche son visage du sien) Tu n'as jamais dormi avec quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : (écarlate) … Non.

Sasuke : N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais rien... enfin pour le moment...

Naruto frissonna, les mots de Sasuke ne le rassurèrent pas mais alors pas du tout ! Amusé par les réactions plus qu'éloquentes de sa vie, Sasuke déposa un rapide mais appuyé baiser sur le cou du blond qui rougit de plus belle. Il remonta sur le visage de sa vie et cette fois captura ses lèvres. Choqué, Naruto le repoussa brutalement avant d'essuyer ses lèvres de sa manche énergiquement.

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Sasuke : Ça t'a déplu ?

Naruto : (rougit) Là n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'embrasser ?!

Sasuke : Parce que je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Naruto : Mais... (Rougit) mais je ne ressens rien !

Sasuke : Alors si tu ne ressens rien pourquoi rougis-tu ?

Naruto : Euh... Parce que j'ai chaud !

Sasuke : Menteur.

Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois, Naruto ne put se débattre et le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser. Satisfait de voir que sa vie ne se débattait pas, le vampire fit passer dans le baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune lycéen avant de le rompre au bout de quelques instants. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le jeune lycéen se détourna du vampire qui semblait s'amuser de ses réactions. Il s'efforça à fermer les yeux mais sursauta de plus belle au moment où il sentit la peau glacée de Sasuke sur son kimono; celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et le maintenait contre lui.

Sasuke : Tu peux toujours nier ce que tu ressens pour moi mais... je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Le ténébreux posa ses lèvres sur l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer dans un souffle.

Sasuke : Je t'aime chaton.

Naruto : Je...

Sasuke : Chut. Je ne te force à rien, tu peux prendre ton temps pour me répondre ce n'est pas le temps qui nous manque.

Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule du blond et s'endormit. Naruto dont le cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil mais lorsqu'il y céda, il ne fit aucun rêve.

Le lendemain, Sasuke proposa à Naruto de sortir se balader ce que le blond accepta immédiatement. Au bout d'un moment tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc de la ville, Sasuke prit la main du blond dans la sienne, au lieu de la dégager comme Sasuke s'y attendait, Naruto la serra délicatement en rougissant. D'abord surprit, Sasuke l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et Naruto lui répondit par un petit sourire angélique faisant rougir le vampire pour la première fois.

Sasuke : Tu es content ?

Naruto : Oui.

Sasuke : Tant mieux...

Naruto : Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi me laisses-tu garder ta main dans la mienne ?

Naruto : Parce que je ...-

Kiba : Hé ! Naruto !

Naruto : Oh non !

Kiba : (arrive près du couple avec Sai, Shikamaru, Suigetsu et Deidara) Salut ! Comment ça va ?

Naruto : Cool et toi ?

Kiba : De même mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Uchiwa ?

Sai : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils se tiennent la main.

Kiba : Non ?! (Voit les mains jointes en question) Me dis pas que...?!

Naruto : Euh...

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Deidara : Tu défends ton petit-ami Uchiwa ? Mais dis-moi à ce que je sache tu as déjà un tableau de chasse bien remplit non ? Alors pourquoi rajouter Naruto ?

Suigetsu : Là, tu vas trop loin Deidara.

Deidara : Ah bon ? Je viens à peine de commencer pourtant.

Sasuke : Taisez-vous !

Deidara : Hou j'ai peur xD

Sasuke tira Naruto contre lui et l'embrassa. Les lycéens furent stupéfaits mais cela empira quand ils virent que Naruto répondait au baiser du vampire et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Une fois que le baiser fut rompu, Naruto sans s'écarter du ténébreux regarda ses camarades.

Naruto : Que cela vous plaise ou non, je suis en couple avec lui alors ne venez pas nous taper sur les crocs sinon je me charge de vous botter le train personnellement.

Le comportement de sa vie fit se gonfler de tendresse le cœur du vampire qui l'emmena avec lui hors du parc pour le coincer dans une ruelle sombre contre un mur.

Sasuke : Le pensais-tu réellement ?

Naruto : Moui... Tu dis que je t'appartiens mais dans ce cas, toi tu m'appartiens.

Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et glissa une main dans sa nuque avant de rapprocher leurs visages. Comprenant les intentions de sa vie, Sasuke se laissa faire en se contant de lui céder ses lèvres que le blond dévora sans hésiter. Le baiser devient vite enflammer, sentant qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, Sasuke rompit brusquement l'échange laissant Naruto perplexe.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Si on va plus loin, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler et c'est encore trop tôt.

Naruto : Tu veux faire durer le supplice ?

Sasuke : ?

Naruto : J'ai très bien ressentis ton désir et tu as sentis le mien alors pourquoi ne pas passer à l'étape supérieure comme on en meure d'envie tous les deux ?

Sasuke : Si on le fait... Tu ne seras plus humain...

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Sasuke : Si tu t'offres entièrement à moi, je ferais de toi un vampire.

Très surpris, le lycéen ne put que regarder le vampire dont le regard était à la fois remplit de désir et de tristesse.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi mais...

Naruto baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes avant de se mettre à courir loin de Sasuke qui ne chercha même pas à le retenir savant très bien que ce qu'il venait de lui avouer lui faisait mal. De son côté, Naruto courait sans s'arrêter loin de cette créature qui avait finalement réussit à faire battre son cœur. Soudain, il heurta quelqu'un en levant les yeux, il vit Deidara et d'autres lycéens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Deidara : Tiens donc voilà la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa. (Prenant son menton entre ses doigts) C'est vrai que tu es mignon, je comprends mieux pourquoi cet iceberg t'a choisi.

Naruto : Qui est-tu vraiment ?

Deidara : (yeux écarlates) Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Naruto : Un vampire.

Deidara : Gagné p'tit ange. (À ses compagnons) Amusez-vous un peu avec notre invité.

Sentant le danger, le blond se remit à courir mais il fut très vite encerclé par les vampires qui le frappèrent avant le mordre à différents endroits de son corps. Naruto finit par s'écrouler dans une marre de son propre sang.

Naruto : (murmure) Sasuke... A l'aide.

Sasuke : Je suis là.

L'Uchiwa venait d'apparaître auprès de sa vie et ses yeux écarlates remplit de colère et de haine étaient braqués sur les responsables de l'état de sa vie mais aussi sur leur chef, Deidara. Il les transperça tous et coupa la tête de Deidara rien qu'avec le tranchant de sa main. Puis il prit Naruto dans ses bras et se téléporta chez lui, dans sa chambre; plus exactement. Il entreprit de soigner sa vie avec une grande délicatesse pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Naruto dormit durant trois longs jours et Sasuke ne cessa de veiller sur lui. Le lycéen finit par se réveiller et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage de son vampire.

Sasuke : Comment tu te sens ?

Naruto : Mou mais ça va. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et désolé de m'être enfuit comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû.

Sasuke : Je ne t'en veux pas.

Naruto : J'ai pris une décision.

Sasuke : Laquelle ?

Naruto : Je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité.

Sasuke : Tu es sûr ?

Naruto : Idiot bien sûr que je suis sûr et certain de mon choix.

Sasuke : Ce sera un peu douloureux mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu n'aies pas mal... mon amour.

Naruto rougit, se redressa et embrassa Sasuke avec une fougue à laquelle le ténébreux répondit volontiers. Le baiser devient rapidement moins chaste et plus brûlant. Sasuke allongea sa vie et passa ses mains entre les pans du kimono de son blond qui frissonna au touché de ses mains glacées qui parcoururent chaque parcelle de sa peau en le faisant soupirer de bien-être. Voyant sa vie prendre plaisir à ses caresses, il décida d'aller plus loin et ses caresses se firent encore plus précises et plus intimes. Finalement il retira le kimono couvrant le corps de Naruto d'un coup sec mais le jeune lycéen ne s'en plaint pas. Sasuke laissa alors ses onyx glisser sur le corps nu et offert du blond qui en rougissant se soumit à son regard brûlant de désir. Lorsque Sasuke regarda le membre gonflé de sa vie, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon indécente avant de se pencher vers celui-ci et commença à le lécher lentement. Naruto cria avant de gémir sous cette caresse qui menaçait de le rendre fou ! Sasuke poursuivit longtemps sa torture mais veilla à ce que son blond ne connaisse pas le plaisir extrême puis le délaissa pour quitter le lit le faisant grogner. Un sourire quelque peu sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il retira sa chemise puis son pantalon avant de retirer le dernier tissu qui retenait son désir prisonnier c'est-à-dire son boxer avec une lenteur calculée sous les yeux embrumés de désir de son futur amant. Il finit par revenir vers le lit, Naruto lui tendit les bras l'invitant par-là à s'y lover, ce que Sasuke fit sans se faire prier. Le contact de leurs deux virilités leurs arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Sasuke se colla contre Naruto qui entoura son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Sasuke répondit à son baiser tout en caressant les reins et les cuisses de son blond. Il embrassa ensuite et lécha chaque morceau de peau passant à portée de ses lèvres. Finalement, il prit le membre du lycéen entièrement en bouche et commença ses vas et viens faisant crier et gémir Naruto qui finit par se répandre dans sa bouche. Le vampire avala tout et glissa ses doigts à l'intimité de son blond.

Sasuke : C'est ta première fois ?

Naruto : Mhhh... Oui.

Sasuke remonta au visage de son aimé et l'embrassa langoureusement conscient du cadeau. Puis fit entrer un premier doigt qui arracha un cri à Naruto qui sous les caresses et les mots tendre du ténébreux finit par se détendre puis un second qui cette fois lui arracha un cri de plaisir et enfin le dernier. Il ne bougea pas le temps que son amour s'habitue à leur présence en lui puis le jugeant détendu commença à les bouger. Naruto gémit et soupira mais le désire revient au galop.

Naruto : Viens !

Sasuke : Pas encore.

Naruto : Maintenant, je te veux en moi !

Sasuke : Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Il retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un seul coup violent le faisant crier puis gémir lorsqu'il entama ses coups de reins d'abord lents et doux puis violents et passionnés. Naruto poussa des râles de plaisirs et s'accrocha à son amant qui lui lécha la gorge avant de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Le blond hurla et ce fut comme si quelque chose de brûlant s'insinuait dans ses veines. L'ébat continua aussi longtemps que leurs corps le permirent puis ils se libèrent dans un cri commun composé du prénom de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs cœurs battaient de manière effrénée. Sasuke reprit peu à peu son souffle et se retira du corps de sa vie pour s'allonger à ses côtés et prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Le lycéen se blottit instinctivement contre le vampire.

Sasuke : Je t'aime.

Naruto : Moi aussi, je suis à toi pour l'éternité.

Sasuke : Bien plus... Je t'appartiens aussi.

Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il chercha sa vie des yeux et vit Naruto toujours nu accoudé à la fenêtre, les yeux scrutant le ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui se leva et alla près de lui. Naruto l'entendit et posa les yeux sur son vampire qui lui sourit. Ses yeux avaient pris une magnifique mais néanmoins effrayante couleur écarlate et des crocs immaculés avaient pris la place des canines humaines.

Naruto : Déjà réveillé, tu as eu froid ?

Sasuke : On va dire ça... Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?

Naruto : Un peu bizarre...

Sasuke : Dans quel sens ?

Naruto : J'arrive à voir les veines de ton cou.

Sasuke : C'est normal, tu as faim ?

Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Le blond s'exécuta, il prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le regarda en quête d'éventuelles instructions.

Sasuke : Prends, il est à toi.

Naruto approcha ses lèvres de la gorge de son vampire, passa sa langue sur sa peau et enfin planta ses crocs dans sa chair. Sasuke sursauta avant de s'abandonner à son étreinte et en écoutant le bruit de son sang qui coulait dans la gorge de son amant. Lorsque Naruto retira ses crocs du cou de Sasuke, il se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux reprirent leur bleu original. Sasuke le regarda tendrement et caressa sa joue.

Sasuke : Tu es encore plus beau...

Naruto : Tu n'es pas mal non plus je te rassure d'ailleurs...

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui fit frissonner Sasuke mais le ténébreux se doutait à quoi son jeune amant songeait et par un sourire provocateur l'incita à mettre ses pensées à exécution. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et s'empara des lèvres de Sasuke dans un baiser sulfureux qui présageait une suite plus que passionnée...

Les deux jeunes amants descendaient dans le jardin quand ils croisèrent Itachi accompagné d'un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Naruto qui le reconnut immédiatement.

Naruto : Yahiko ?!

Yahiko : Salut p'tit frère ^^

Naruto : Attends ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec Itachi ?!

Yahiko : La même chose que toi avec Sasuke ^^

Naruto et Sasuke : Nani ?!

Yahiko : Tu n'as rien dis à ton frère, Tenshi ?

Itachi : Je ne voulais pas le déranger car ton frère occupait entièrement ses pensées, mon cœur.

Naruto : Vous êtes...

Sasuke : Ensemble ?!

Yahiko : Eh oui ^^

Naruto : T'aurai pu me prévenir !

Yahiko : Tu m'aurais cru ?

Naruto : ….

Sasuke : Là, il marque un point.

Naruto : Je sais...

Itachi : Ravi de te savoir dans la famille, Naruto ^^

Yahiko : Il en va de même pour toi, Sasuke ^^

Les deux couples finirent la journée ensemble puis lorsque la nuit tomba, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Naruto se blottit entre les bras de Sasuke qui lui murmura des mots doux et sucrés au creux de l'oreille avant de faire de même. Les étoiles veillèrent sur les amants tendrement enlacés durant toutes les nuits qui défilèrent...

Fin !

Naruto : STOP !Nos frères ensembles ?! C'est quoi l'embrouille ?!

Sasuke : Au moins, ils traîneront pas dans nos pattes.

Naruto : Ah pas faux...

Moi : Voilà pourquoi je suis la meilleure ^^

Sasuke : Fais gaffe à tes cheville Tsuki xD

Moi : Ouais, je sais ^^


End file.
